Torkoal
/ |dexmokalos=096 |gen=Generation III |species=Coal Pokémon |type=Fire |metheight=0.5 m |imheight=1'08" |metweight=80.4 kg |imweight=177.2 lbs. |ability=White Smoke |dw=Shell Armor |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=50}} Torkoal (Japanese: コータス Kootasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Torkoal is a rust-red tortoise whose black shell has seven coal vents. Natural abilities It digs through mountains in search of coal, which it stuffs in the vents and burns inside its shell for energy. The vents can be used to blow out volcanic ash when Torkoal is in danger or angry, providing a smoke screen for its retreat. It may also blow smoke through its nostrils, sounding very like a locomotive. It consumes extra coal to prepare for a battle, but grows weaker as its fire dies down. Torkoal is the second of the "turtle trio", which, like the "starter Pokémon" for each game version, has one -Type, one -type, and one -Type representative. Like its cousins Blastoise and Torterra, it can withdraw into its hard shell to protect itself. It has the White Smoke ability. Evolution Torkoal does not evolve. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Fiery Path |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Fiery Path, Magma Hideout |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 227, Stark Mountain (PokéRadar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 227, Stark Mountain (PokéRadar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Kalos Route 18 |xyrarity=Common (Walking/Grass), Uncommon (Walking/Red Flowers)}} Pokédex entries |ruby=Torkoal digs through mountains in search of coal. If it finds some, it fills hollow spaces on its shell with the coal and burns it. If it is attacked, this Pokémon spouts thick black smoke to beat a retreat. |sapphire=Torkoal generates energy by burning coal. It grows weaker as the fire dies down. When it is preparing for battle, this Pokémon burns more coal. |emerald=It battles using energy it gets from burning coal. When loosing smoke from its nostrils, it lets off a sound that is similar to a locomotive's horn. |firered=It burns coal inside its shell. If it is attacked, it belches thick, black smoke and flees. |leafgreen=It burns coal inside its shell. If it is attacked, it belches thick, black smoke and flees. |diamond=It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. |pearl=It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. |platinum=It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. |heartgold=You find abandoned coal mines full of them. They dig tirelessly in search of coal. |soulsilver=You find abandoned coal mines full of them. They dig tirelessly in search of coal. |black=It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. |white=It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. |black 2=It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. |white 2=It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. |x=You find abandoned coal mines full of them. They dig tirelessly in search of coal. |y=It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. |or=Torkoal digs through mountains in search of coal. If it finds some, it fills hollow spaces on its shell with the coal and burns it. If it is attacked, this Pokémon spouts thick black smoke to beat a retreat. |as=Torkoal generates energy by burning coal. It grows weaker as the fire dies down. When it is preparing for battle, this Pokémon burns more coal.}} Stats Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 324 front.png |rbysapsprs=Torkoal Shiny RSFRLG.png |emeraldspr=E 324 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Torkoal Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 324 front.png |frlgsprs=Torkoal Shiny RSFRLG.png |IIIback=Torkoal Back GenIII.png |IIIbacks=Torkoal Back Shiny GenIII.png |dpspr=DP 324 front.png |dpsprs=Torkoal Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=DP 324 front.png |ptsprs=Torkoal Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=DP 324 front.png |hgsssprs=Torkoal Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Torkoal Back GenIV.png |IVbacks=Torkoal Back Shiny GenIV.png |bwspr=Torkoal BW.gif |bwsprs=TorkoalShinyBW.gif |b2w2spr=Torkoal BW.gif |b2w2sprs=TorkoalShinyBW.gif |Vback=TorkoalBackBW.gif |Vbacks=TorkoalBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=Torkoal XY.gif |xysprs=TorkoalShinyXY.gif |orasspr=Torkoal XY.gif |orassprs=TorkoalShinyXY.gif |VIback=TorkoalBackXY.gif |VIbacks=TorkoalBackShinyXY.gif}} Appearances Anime *Ash's Torkoal *Flannery's Torkoal *Frank's Torkoal In the anime series, Torkoal is voiced by Shin-ichiro Miki in Japanese and by Maddie Blaustein and later Billy Beach in English after she passed away. Ash's Torkoal was found being picked on by -type Pokémon. Ash battled the final member of the Battle Pyramid using his Torkoal. Torkoal lost to Brandon's Registeel. They rematched several times before Ash's victory. Trivia *Torkoal has the highest Defense base stat of all types. *It is tied with Slugma and Litwick for the lowest Speed base stat of all types. *Torkoal is essentially a Pokémon that resembles a furnace, or an old-version of kitchen stove. Etymology Torkoal's name is the portmanteau of "tortoise" and "coal". Gallery 324Torkoal_AG_anime.png 324Torkoal_AG_anime_2.png 324Torkoal_Dream.png 324Torkoal_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.jpg 324Torkoal_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon